


Fast and Furious

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [30]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a murder with connections to Boston. Jane Rizzoli comes to San Francisco and there is some confusion and mistaken identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the shows or their characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm in no way familiar with the city of San Francisco (I did use Google Maps), so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. Also, I've never actually played GTA: San Andreas and have no idea how the game is structured - I just thought it would be fun to include it (you'll see what I mean...). And finally, I'm no expert in cars - my research was done on Wikipedia but as Dr. Isles said: "Wikipedia is frequently incorrect" - again my apologies for any mistakes...
> 
> There is also a teeny tiny mention of a character from the WMC Virtual Season. Credit goes to the wonderful creators of the Virtual Seasons.
> 
> Betaed by wkgreen. Your insight was quite helpful!
> 
> This was written back when Season 1 of Rizzoli & Isles was airing, hence the presence of Lieutenant Grant.

_Thursday October 20 th, around 3 p.m…_

 

Intrepid crime reporter Cindy Thomas approached her lover’s desk, Jill and Claire leaning against it, eyes fixed on Lieutenant Jacobi’s office at the top of the stairs. Cindy noted that the two women weren’t the only ones looking up the stairs; in fact most of the bullpen was doing the same, while a lot of yelling could be heard coming from the office in question.

“Humm guys, what’s going on?” The redhead inquired, poking Jill in the arm to get her attention.

The attorney shrugged. “I don’t rightly know…”

Cindy frowned and then jumped when the office door was opened with a bang and two fuming female inspectors stomped down the stairs to their desks. Several officers and inspectors cleared out of their path, lest they aggravate the murderous looks on the two women’s faces.

Jill and Claire shared a look, the two detectives sitting down at their desks and throwing dangerous glares at anyone who looked at them.

“What’s Tom doing here?” Cindy inquired, eyes fixed on the man leaving Jacobi’s office.

Lindsay growled and snapped a pencil in half. Jill and Claire spun around to look at the upper floor. Indeed Tom Hogan was just entering the elevator, a look of aggravation on his face.

The silence that filled the bullpen was deafening. No one dared move.

Then Lindsay’s desk phone rang. The woman glared at it, picking it up. “Boxer!” She growled.

The person on the other end raised an eyebrow at the threatening tone she heard in that single word. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that Narcotics just tried to take the case from you…”

The brunette inspector glanced at the receiver in her hand in surprise. “What? Jane is that you?”

“Of course it’s me, Junior!” The woman said with a grin. “They tried to do the same to us here. Except the dealers left the city before Narcotics could even get started on the case…”

Lindsay’s scowl returned. “What exactly are you telling me?”

“Our medical examiner got an alert that one of your victims died of the same M.O. as three people here. Plus, the drug dealers who killed them drive very high-end race cars that no police car can keep up with. Hell, I’ve chased one of them and I ate his dust!”

Lindsay’s scowl became even more aggravated. Just what she needed: more people to take the case from her.

 

******

 

_Three hours before…_

 

Dr. Maura Isles had been enjoying some down time in the morgue, looking for a new pair of shoes, when the computer at the other end of the room started beeping insistently.

Throwing a lingering look at the pair of Jimmy Choos she had been perusing, she got up and walked to her work computer. Frowning slightly at the alert flashing on her screen, she clicked on the appropriate button, eyes widening in shock.

She quickly grabbed her phone, tapping her foot impatiently, while it rang.

“Rizzoli.”

“Jane! You are not going to believe this!”

The detective sat up straight in her chair. “What?”

“I just got an alert on one of your ongoing cases.” Maura quickly scanned the screen in front of her. “From San Francisco…”

“Which case?”

“The ‘Fast and Furious Dealers’.”

 

*****

 

“Are you serious?” Lieutenant Grant wasn’t entirely convinced.

Jane glared. “Do you think I would be joking about something like this?”

He shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t…”

“Dr. Isles is currently on the phone with the local M.E. to confirm, but it all points to the ‘Fast and Furious Dealers’…”

“And are the dealers still using the same cars?”

“I don’t know. I want to call the lead detective on the case-”

Grant raised his hand, the other reaching for the phone. “I’ll call Lieutenant Jacobi. I’ve known him for a while. Maybe we can arrange some sort of cooperation, before Narcotics try to take over the case there as well…”

Jane was impressed. The man wasn’t a completely lost cause after all.

 

*****

 

_Thursday October 20 th, around 3.30 p.m…_

 

“You didn’t tell me!” Lindsay fixed her friend with a hurt look, pacing the length of Claire’s office back and forth.

“Lindsay, calm down. I didn’t tell you because by the time I hung up with Dr. Isles, you were in Jacobi’s office yelling all kinds of hell…”

Jill snorted at her friend’s wording.

“I still don’t know what you guys are talking about!” Cindy exclaimed from her place on the M.E.’s couch.

“What do you mean you don’t know?! You’re writing the story on the case…” Lindsay gesticulated wildly.

The reporter gave her a glare. “I know _that_! But why was there so much yelling, what didn’t Claire tell you, why was Tom in Jacobi’s office… And who is Dr. Isles?”

The inspector stopped in her pacing, realizing her lover was right. She gave the redhead a sheepish grin, sitting down next to her. “I’m sorry. It’s just this whole situation is frustrating. First Narcotics wants to take my case and now Rizzoli says it was their case first…”

Cindy patted a jean-clad leg. “Still don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Lindsay chuckled, entwining her fingers with the ones covering her knee.

“Well, our victim was shot twice, once in the head and once in the groin…” Claire started and Jill paled at the mention of that gory detail. “And then run over by at least four different cars based on the tire marks on his body…”

Cindy nodded; she already knew that.

“But once I filed my report, I got a call from the medical examiner from Boston, Dr. Isles. It turns out they had three murders with the same M.O. and the suspects are drug dealers that drive high performance cars that the police can’t keep up with. They called it the ‘Fast and Furious Dealers’…”

The reporter looked up from her notepad. “What?”

Lindsay chuckled. “Yeah. The cars are impossible to chase and have been completely modified… Ashley would love this…” She grinned at the thought of her daughter’s expression.

“Is there any footage of the cars? If you showed it to her, she might be able to give you something… That girl is a genius when it comes to cars…” Cindy suggested, with a proud smile.

Lindsay sighed. “I don’t know if they’ve been able to pull anything yet off the surveillance cameras from the warehouse. And the people who have seen the cars can’t describe them accurately…”

“But you still haven’t explained what Tom was doing here. Isn’t he supposed to be back in Narcotics?”

The inspector scowled. “He came to demand we hand the case over, since we’re dealing with drugs. And Jacobi insists we work the case together with him.” She wanted to say more, but then her phone rang.

 

******

 

Jacobi gestured for her to sit down. Lindsay glanced at her partner questioningly, but Kayla just shrugged.

“Lieutenant Grant?” The man questioned, looking at his phone. “Are we set?”

“Yes, Detectives Rizzoli and Frost are here with me. I assume your inspectors are listening as well?”

“Yes. Now, I think that the best way to handle this is for us to join efforts and try to apprehend the dealers. Since they seem to have taken up residence here, I’d like to suggest your detectives come to San Francisco and work from here.”

“I agree. And what about jurisdiction?”

Lindsay wanted to argue, but Jacobi silenced her with a look.

“I want to avoid any conflicts. So, ladies, can we please try and solve the case together and let the district attorneys argue about jurisdictions?”

Grant laughed. “Ladies? Is one of your inspectors a woman?”

“Yes.” Came Jane’s voice over the line. “Actually, both of them are…”

“And we’re not sure whether to take that comment as a compliment or an insult…” Lindsay added.

“Coming from him, I wouldn’t take it as a compliment…” Jane said with a grin. “And I don’t mind working with Inspectors Boxer and Hamilton, as long as we’re talking about full cooperation. I also would like to have Dr. Isles accompany us…”

“I think we can live with that…” Kayla answered, seeing Lindsay nod, albeit reluctantly.

“Okay.” Jacobi grinned, relieved that the situation hadn’t turned into a fight so far. “How fast can you be in San Francisco?”

“We’ll be arriving tomorrow at noon, your time. I’ve booked the tickets already.” Frost said.

“I’ll have someone pick you up at the airport then.”

Both Lieutenants dismissed their detectives and continued their conversation, sorting out the final details of what they hoped would be a painless collaboration.

 

******

 

_Friday October 21 st, around 1 p.m…_

 

Frost, Jane and Maura exited the police cruiser and followed Officer Montoya up the Hall of Justice steps.

The detective glanced at the M.E. who was, as usual, dressed to the nines, and scowled at the woman’s perkiness. “How can you look so…” she gestured at her friend trying to find the right word “…full of energy after that year-long flight, especially since we were up half the night going through the case files?”

Maura gave her an amused look. “The flight was only five and half hours long, Jane. And I did some yoga after I woke up this morning. You should try it; it gives you an energy boost not to mention all the health benefits…”

Rizzoli tuned her friend’s chatter out, focusing her attention on the building they’d just entered.

Officer Montoya led them to the elevators. “So, Homicide bullpen is on the third floor, DA’s office fifth and six and the morgue is down in the basement. Dr. Washburn is waiting for you down in the morgue and Inspector Boxer should be meeting you there shortly.”

Jane nodded in thanks and Officer Montoya left to continue her work. “Let’s go meet Dr. Washburn then…”

“I met her a few years back at a conference. She’s very competent and thorough in her work.” Maura offered, as they entered the elevator, nodding in greeting at the two men inside.

“Hey! Can you hold the elevator?” Lily called out, as she weaved around a group of officers.

Jane slapped her hand against the closing doors, stopping their movement and waited for the girl to join them.

“Thanks!” The redhead panted, slipping in. Seeing as the button to the fifth floor was already alight, she turned to the woman. “Oh, hey mom! So, are the other detectives here yet? Mom just called me and said she had been doing some research on them… Apparently Detective Rizzoli is just like you, loves her job, and Dr. Isles is really smart…”

The three adults looked absolutely dumbfounded at the girl, the elevator rising to the fifth floor.

“Oh, and Ash said she was on her way here from Sam’s house. Are you going to see aunt Claire? I’m stopping by aunt Jill’s office first to give her the coffee she requested…” The redhead raised the Styrofoam cup in her hand. “… She’s been up since yesterday… I’ll see you in the morgue!”

The elevator opened with a ding, Lily exiting after the two men. She turned and grinned, but then a puzzled look crossed her features. “Hey, weren’t you wearing something else this morning?”

The doors closed again, before anyone could say anything else.

The redhead stood scratching her head; she could’ve sworn her mother had been wearing jeans and a black shirt that morning, not dark trousers and a thin grey sweater.

“Lily? What are doing just standing there?” Lindsay asked, when she exited Jill’s office, the attorney following close behind, and saw her daughter staring at the elevator doors.

The girl jumped and turned around alarmed. “ _Mom_?! How did you get there?! I was just talking to you in there!!” She pointed over her shoulder.

The inspector frowned. “What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?” She asked, concerned.

Lily could only blink in confusion.

 

******

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone string so many sentences together in one breath.” Frost commented, scratching his head.

“And did she just call you ‘mom’?” Maura asked, extremely confused. Jane could only blink stupidly, her brain still trying to catch up with the girl’s monologue.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and Cindy walked in, scribbling furiously on a notepad. She glanced up briefly, looking around at the other passengers. Her eyes landed on the brunette woman and she grinned. “Hey, Linz. I thought you said you were going to talk to Jill before going down to the morgue… Anyway, I just ran into Officer Montoya and she said the Boston detectives had arrived.”

The other three looked at the redhead, completely bewildered.

“Okay… Is this some kind of family trait?!” Jane asked, shaking her head to clear the confusion.

Cindy glanced at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. “What? What are you talking about?” She paused, looking the woman up and down. “Hey, wait a minute… You’re not Lindsay… Jane?”

The brunette detective grinned. “That would be me. Good to see you again, Cindy. It’s been a few years…”

The reporter chuckled, stepping forward and giving the other woman a brief hug. “I’m sorry about just now…”

“I think we’re missing something very important here…” Frost glanced at Maura, who nodded.

“There you are!” Claire greeted, walking past as the elevators doors opened. “Officer Montoya called me half an hour ago, saying our guests were on the way…” She entered the morgue, the doors swinging shut behind her.

The four people had followed her movement and had ended up with their heads sticking out the elevator, the machine dinging angrily at being kept open for so long.

The M.E., realizing she hadn’t been followed, stuck her head back out. “What are you waiting for?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow when she recognized the blonde woman. “Dr. Isles?”

Then the second elevator dinged open and Lindsay, Jill and Lily stepped out.

“Mom! I’m not crazy! I swear one minute you were in the elevator and the next you’re standing behind me… And wearing different outfits too!”

Four heads, still sticking out the beeping elevator, turned as one to look at the newcomers.

“Lily, don’t be ridiculous! It’s not possible for me to be in two pla- Ah, that explains it!” She exclaimed, eyes landing on her look-alike.

“Oh my God!” Was voiced several times.

“Arghhh!” Lily yelled, eyes wide, and turned around, pinching herself and rubbing her eyes furiously, before facing the situation again. “I’m seeing double…” She murmured.

Jane and Lindsay stepped forward, until only a foot separated them. They grinned and shared a fierce hug.

“Junior, it’s so great to see you!”

Lindsay scowled at the nickname. “Don’t call me Junior! I’m only two days younger than you!” She punched the other woman in the shoulder.

Rizzoli straightened, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. “Ha! Ma was right. We do look scarily alike…”

The other six people watched the scene in shock, three of them still halfway inside the elevator.

Lily stepped forward and pulled on her mother’s shirt, giving the woman a very confused look. “Mom? What is going on? And who is she?”

The question garnered everyone’s attention and they all moved closer to the pair, eager to hear an explanation. The elevator closed its doors in evident relief, disappearing up the building to serve other people.

“ _Mom_ , huh?” Jane smirked. “Although I have to say, she looks more like the redhead than you…”

Lindsay threw her an amused glare. “Why don’t we go inside…” She motioned toward Claire, who was still peaking out the morgue. “…And we’ll explain everything…”

 

******

 

“ _Cousins_?!” Jill and Lily exclaimed simultaneously. Jane and Lindsay nodded.

“Well, it is possible…” Maura pondered, tapping a finger to her chin, trying to recall what she’d read on family genetics.

“But the odds…” Claire added, her mind following a similar path as her colleague’s.

“This is _creepy_ …” Lily whispered, eyes wide, holding onto her redhead mother’s arm.

“It is indeed.” Jill agreed. “And how come Cindy knew about this and me and Claire didn’t?”

“Well, we haven’t actually seen each other for a few years now.” Jane replied. “I mean the last time was when Lily must have been… 2 years old?”

Lindsay nodded. “It never came up…” She added, smiling apologetically at her two friends.

“And what about me? And Ash?” Lily questioned, pouting. “I’m your daughter, I should know about these things!” She poked her mother in the stomach.

Jane laughed. “The girl is right, Junior. You never mentioned me to your daughters?”

“Of course I did!” She grabbed her daughter’s finger that was still poking her. “Remember? My cousin Janie, who Ash always says she wants to meet…?”

The girl frowned. “The one that always calls when there’s a football match? To talk to Ash about all those… _football_ … things?”

“I never really understood how mother and daughter who share so many things in common could be so different in regards to sports…” Jane pondered. Lindsay scowled at her.

“ _Oh_ … But I never actually knew you looked so similar!” The girl exclaimed, gesturing between the two brunettes. “Mom never showed us any pictures of you!”

“Well, Junior sent a few pictures of _you_ through the years. You’re still as cute as you were as a child.” Jane said with a grin. The girl blushed.

“So, why Junior?” Jill asked, giving her niece a pat on the head.

“She’s been calling me that ever since I can remember. Because I’m two days younger than her…” Lindsay huffed.

“I can’t wait to see Ash’s face when she sees you!” Lily giggled gleefully, recovered from her shock.

Claire chuckled at the thought. “Well then, while we wait for that to happen, should we let Dr. Isles take a look at the body?” She suggested, reminding everyone of the reason they were all gathered there.

Jill and Frost immediately paled.

The teenager jumped up and down excitedly. “Is it really true that he got shot in the-”

“ _Lily!_ ” Cindy admonished, clamping a hand over her daughter’s mouth.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re letting the girl see that? Because it really isn’t pretty…”

Jill and Frost ran to the nearest sink and thought about anything and everything that didn’t involve dead bodies.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Lindsay answered. “Claire? Can we keep him covered? I don’t think it’s really necessary to see _that_ again…”

“I haven’t seen it yet.” Cindy announced.

“You don’t want to!” Came from near the sink.

“Okay, wait a minute. You’re letting a reporter _and_ your daughter look at a body?” Jane asked the inspector.

“Mom is part of the club.” Lily explained, indicating her two mothers and aunts. “As for me, it’s a perk. And educational. And really cool.”

“Oh look Dr. Isles, we’ve found your soul mate…” The detective drawled.

Maura grinned and winked at the girl, who giggled.

“And what’s this about a club?”

 

******

 

_Friday October 21 st, around 2 p.m…_

 

Ashley waved at Sam as she drove off. She jogged up the stairs of the Hall and quickly made her way to the morgue, where she knew her family was likely to be gathered.

She opened the door and peeked inside. Lily and aunt Claire were gathered around the body, as well as another woman she didn’t recognize but assumed to be the medical examiner from Boston.

Aunt Jill was standing as far from the body as possible, holding a conversation with a man that looked just as green as the attorney, despite his dark skin.

Ashley walked in, grinning at her aunt and sister and then walking past her mothers on her way to Claire’s office. “Hey moms!” She greeted. The women looked up from the report they were reading, one of them with a raised eyebrow; Lily giggled.

Humming to herself, the girl set her backpack and skateboard down and walked back out.

Lindsay chose that moment to return through the morgue doors. “Oh hey, Ash. I didn’t know you were here.” She ruffled the girl’s hair, grinning at her daughter.

Ashley frowned. “Mom, I just walked right past you.” She waved a hand towards Cindy. “You were reading a- _Holy crap_!!” She exclaimed, head moving between one woman and the other repeatedly.

“I’m gonna become traumatized with so many people calling me _mom_ …” Jane commented.

“Ashley, meet Detective Jane Rizzoli. She’s working with us on the case. She’s also my cousin.” The girl looked up at her mother as if she’d gone crazy. “And that’s Dr. Maura Isles…” The doctor grinned “And Detective Barry Frost, Jane’s partner…” The man gave her a friendly smile.

“Jane? Your _cousin_ Jane?” The brunette teen asked, still not quite believing in what was happening.

“Yep, that’s me.” The detective grinned, the girl’s eyes lighting up.

“This is so totally cool! I mean, _this_ is creepy…” She gestured between her mother and the other woman. “But I can’t believe I get to finally meet you! I can now talk with someone about sports and not have them stare at me with the biggest question mark face I have ever seen!”

Jane and Cindy burst out laughing, Lindsay giving her daughter the full laser vision.

 

******

 

_Monday October 24 th, 4 p.m…_

 

Ashley and Lily watched as their aunt Jill scowled and argued with one of the Mayor’s deputies on the phone.

“Sir! I understand your position, but the inspectors and Boston detectives are doing the best they can on so little evidence!”

Yelling about the incompetence of public servants could be heard coming through the line. The two sisters shared a glance. Jill scowled even more.

Then the door to her office opened, Denise walking in, baby Tyler in her arms.

The blonde attorney interrupted the deputy mid accusation, making up an excuse about work she had to attend to and hung up before he could argue further. “I honestly don’t know how you deal with these people…” She told Denise.

“That is why I’m your boss. Now, go. Send me details from the crime scene as soon as you can.” The woman handed Tyler to Ashley and motioned for the girls to follow her to her office.

Jill grabbed her belongings, gave her son a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door.

“Of all the weeks for us to be swamped with work…” Denise muttered, stomping into her office and sitting down at her desk.

The two teenagers followed, cooing at the little baby, Lily giggling at his cute expressions when she tickled him. “You’re such a cutie!”

 

******

 

Lindsay snapped her phone shut and looked at Claire. “Jill is on her way. Denise is staying at the Hall to do damage control with the Mayor’s office and the girls are taking care of Tyler…”

The M.E. nodded taking the liver temperature.

“Well, we have severe trauma to the torso…” Maura added, lifting the man’s T-Shirt to inspect the tire marks. “Perforated lung, damaged pectoral muscles, some hairline fractures on the sternum. There’s also severe trauma to the pelvis…”

“Maura! English!” Jane complained.

“Two gunshot wounds to the head and groin.” The M.E. replied, frowning at having to use layman’s terms. “Any shell casings?”

“Not that we could find.” The detective replied. “There is a camera at the end of the alley, but it isn’t pointing this way.”

“Maybe we can still get something from it… Where’s Frost?” Lindsay asked, looking around for the detective.

“He… wasn’t feeling well. I sent him to get that tape.”

“Maybe you should carry some of these with you…” The inspector produced a paper bag from her jacket. “It does come in handy…” She grinned and jogged to the alley’s entrance when she saw Jill ducking the tape.

As soon as the attorney set eyes on the body, she turned green and lost her lunch. “Couldn’t you have covered it up?!” She glared at her friends.

“Ooh, that is _nasty_!”

Jane spun around in alarm, gun drawn. Cindy eeped and hid behind the door she had just opened.

“Jesus H. Christ! You scared the shit out of me!” The brunette detective exclaimed. Lindsay and Claire shook their heads in dismay.

Cindy poked her head out from behind the door and giggled. “Sorry!”

Officer Montoya appeared behind the reporter. “I’m sorry Inspector Boxer, but she went into the bar...” She gestured with a hand over her shoulder. “And I thought it best to follow. Should I arrest her?” She asked with a grin.

The redhead huffed and glared at the woman.

“I don’t think it would help…” Lindsay muttered. “Cindy! How many times do I have to tell you not to duck the yellow tape?”

But the reporter wasn’t listening, approaching the body and throwing it a curious look and then making an incredibly sour face when her eyes landed on the victim’s groin. Or whatever was left of it.

“Is this a normal thing?” Rizzoli asked, incredulously.

Claire, Jill and Lindsay all rolled their eyes. “She’s got more arrests on her record, than I have for putting criminals behind bars…”

Cindy glared at her lover. “I do not!” She exclaimed indignantly.

“What’s worse is their daughters inherited their magnetism for trouble…” Jill offered cheekily, before changing the subject. “Do we have an ID on him?”

“He wasn’t carrying a wallet.” Maura replied. “We’ll have to check his fingerprints and DNA.”

Jill nodded. “Same M.O.?” Grave nods were her answer and she sighed. It was promising to be a long night.

 

******

 

_Monday October 24 th, 7 p.m…_

 

The three detectives retreated to the conference room serving as Jane and Frost’s office, while Kayla went to check on the surveillance tapes. The two doctors went down to the morgue to do the autopsy and identify the victim.

“How come Narcotics hasn’t been harassing us to take over the case?” Frost inquired as they sat down, coffees in hand.

“I think my Lieutenant is handling that aspect… I haven’t heard from them since you called.” Lindsay pointed at her cousin.

“Is it true that your ex-husband is the Narcotics Lieutenant?” Jane asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

The brunette inspector glared and chucked a pen at her.

“I guess that answers that…”

A knock at the door had them all turning in their chairs. Ashley poked her head in and grinned. “Hello! Kayla just called up to the DA’s office. She said I should come down and look at some footage of the cars.”

“They found something they could use?” Her mother asked, surprised. The girl shrugged.

Jane raised a questioning eyebrow. “So, a reporter ducks under police tapes, a 14 year old girl watches autopsies and now _she’s_ looking at footage of the vehicles?”

“Trust me. When it comes to cars, you wouldn’t want anyone but Ash to help identify them. I can’t do anything about Lily, because she now has it in her head that she wants to become a doctor. As for Cindy… That is a lost cause…”

Ashley chuckled and sat down next to her mother.

Kayla walked into the room, glancing between her partner and the Boston detective; she still had some trouble with their uncanny resemblance.

“We don’t look _that_ alike, do we?” Jane asked, giving the inspector a sly grin.

“Well, you dress differently, but it still takes a while getting used to. Hell, you’re both left handed!” The woman said, sitting down next to Ashley and placing the laptop she had been carrying in front of her.

“Once you get past the initial shock, you can see they are different. For one, mom doesn’t know a thing about sports; it’s a disaster. Jane on the other hand… I can talk to her about quarterbacks and linebackers without her eyes glazing over.” Ashley said cheekily. Lindsay sneered and smacked her on the head. Jane laughed.

Frost’s phone rang. He answered, wrote something down on his notepad and then hung up. “Dr. Isles says they’ve IDed the victim. He has quite the record. I’ve got his apartment address.”

Lindsay got up. “I’ll go with you. Maybe we can find something useful. Jane, you mentioned having chased one of these dealers’ cars.” The woman nodded. The inspector wanted to say more, but her daughter interrupted, head popping up from behind the laptop.

“What? Are you crazy? You could have blown up your engine, trying to keep up with a car like this…” The girl pointed to the screen.

The four detectives all leaned in to look at the frozen picture on the screen. They all looked at each other in confusion. “What are you talking about? All I see there is a black car… the footage isn’t really that great…” Jane commented.

The girl looked at her as if the woman had gone crazy. “You really are mom’s cousin… A _black car_ …” She murmured incredulously.

Lindsay grinned. “Well Janie, you stay here with Kayla and Ash and learn something about cars. I bet that by the time me and Frost are back, we’ll have a very good idea of what the cars look like and possibly a way to keep up with them in case of a chase…”

The detective gave her cousin a very doubtful look. The brunette inspector gave her a playful salute and guided detective Frost out of the room.

 

******

 

_Tuesday October 25 th, 2 p.m…_

 

Ashley and Lily got into their mother’s car, greeting her and asking about the ‘Fast and Furious Dealers’ case. Lindsay just sighed and rubbed her aching temples.

Her eldest daughter grinned from ear to ear. “I might be able to help! I can tell you what cars they are…”

They stopped at a red light and Lindsay glanced at the girl sitting in the passenger seat. “So, between yesterday night and now, you figured out what cars they are?” The girl nodded. “And when exactly did you find the time to do that? Because if memory serves me right, you were asleep from 11 p.m. yesterday till 8 this morning, and in school from around 9 till now…”

Lily giggled at her sister’s ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look.

“Ash, you’re supposed to pay attention in classes!” Lindsay admonished, continuing her drive to the Hall.

“But mom! Mrs. Sullivan is absolutely boring! Besides catching these drug dealers is important!”

The inspector sighed. “Alright, I’ll let it slide. For now. But you and I are going to talk about this again.” She warned. “So, tell me about the cars…”

Ashley grinned. “There’s four of them, like aunt Claire said. One of them is the black modified Nissan Skyline, just like the one from 2 Fast 2 Furious… Then there’s the grey Porsche GT3 RS, pretty cool car…” She indicated different print outs of the cars as she enumerated them. “There’s the black and red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X; I want one of those… And finally the blue Subaru Impreza WRZ STi, with the golden wheels.”

“And why couldn’t you tell us this yesterday?” Lily asked, leaning forward in her seat.

“I wanted to make sure I was right…”

“Is that why Mrs. Sullivan was admonishing you at the end of class, about reading car magazines while you’re supposed to be reading Shakespeare?” The girl grinned cheekily.

“ _Lily_!” The brunette teen hissed and tried hitting her sister for ratting her out.

Lindsay just sighed at her daughter’s tendency to not pay attention in school.

 

******

 

“Here.” Jane jumped slightly when a piece of paper was thrust at her. She arched an eyebrow. “These are the cars you’re looking for. I wrote down as many details I could get from the videos.”

The woman skimmed through the page. “I’m impressed; you had three of them identified last night…”

Ashley grinned at the praise.

Lindsay agreed with her cousin. “But we are still going to talk about taking car magazines to English Lit…” She promised, the girl pouting at her mother.

The detective chuckled. “Say, something occurred to me this morning… At the time the dealers were in Boston, we checked several auto shops, especially the one’s that were equipped to repair this type of cars, but we couldn’t get any leads.”

“The dealers wouldn’t risk going to auto shops, would they? They must know how to repair the vehicles if it comes to that…” Frost supplied.

“Yes, but they would still need some parts.” Ashley said. “Even if they can fix it themselves, the car parts have to come from somewhere and they are not cheap. Also, if one knows how to replace the parts, one doesn’t have to take the car to the shop.”

“So even if you go to the shop the dealers might have used, the people there wouldn’t really know anything about them, or be able to ID the cars, because they’d never seen them…”

“But we can assume they would visit a shop at least once while they are in the city… Maybe one that has the greater number of customers and would raise minimum suspicion. Where would they go here in San Francisco?” Frost asked.

“Andretti’s.” Ashley and Kayla answered promptly. The girl and three detectives looked at the woman in surprise.

“What? I always go there when I need spare parts for my bikes. Now that you mention it, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before…”

“Let’s pay them a visit then. If they are providing parts for these cars, we can always threaten them with aiding and abetting criminals.” Rizzoli suggested. “And you should come with us.” She motioned to the brunette teenager.

“What?! Really?!”

“Yes, because if they start speaking in gibberish about engines and other things, we’re going to need a translator.”

“Oh that’s _awesome_!” The girl exclaimed, hugging the woman in her excitement.

“Did I miss something?” Maura asked, as she approached the desk and saw her friend being hugged to death.

 

******

 

_Tuesday October 25 th, 3 p.m…_

 

Kayla parked her car right across the street from Andretti’s. The shop was housed in a warehouse that had been modified for it’s current purpose, with two more adjacent buildings serving as repair shops.

By the time the inspector and Jane exited the vehicle, Ashley was already across the street, taking a curious look around at all the exotic cars.

“Geez, that girl is crazy about cars…” Jane said with a chuckle, jogging across the street.

The two women asked to see the manager and were lead further inside, where the man was under a car, banging around and muttering about stuck screws. Ashley engaged one of the mechanics in animated conversation, putting to good use what her redhead mother always did when helping on Lindsay’s cases: be nosy, look interested and act cute.

In the end, Andretti’s manager caved under the combined effort of the two women and the girl’s expertise on everything related to cars. The dealers would be stopping at the shop after closing time the next day, because they needed a big enough garage to do some repair work on their cars and had threatened the manager into letting them use his shop.

 

******

 

_Wednesday October 26 th, 7 p.m…_

 

The Homicide bullpen was a flurry of activity. Ashley and Lily sat at their mother’s desk, looking around wide eyed at all the people coming and going. There was a SWAT team, the leader engaged in discussion with Jacobi, Lindsay and Jane; Denise was keeping the Mayor’s Deputy occupied so he wouldn’t interfere with the preparations; Detective Frost was on the phone with Lieutenant Grant, bringing the man up to speed on the latest developments; Jill came and went, speaking on the phone with a judge and procuring search and arrest warrants.

Claire and Dr. Isles sat with the girls and drank coffee.

“Where is your mother?” Claire inquired.

“Last I saw she was talking to her boss, making sure they were holding space on tomorrow’s newspaper for her story.” Lily replied, eyes never straying from the chaos.

“But I thought Lindsay had forbidden her to even attempt to sneak her way into Andretti’s, or chasing the suspects if it came to that…” The M.E. commented, sipping her coffee.

“It was a _very_ long and specific list of prohibitions…” Ashley said with a chuckle “But then mom promised an exclusive and she said we could watch the feed from the helicopters’ cameras.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand the reporters’ need to know everything before their colleagues or police officers…” Maura commented. Claire gave her a look that clearly indicated she understood her point, but also implied there was really nothing they could do about it. They returned to watching the people moving around and sipping their coffees.

 

******

 

_An hour later, 8 p.m…_

 

Lindsay, Jane and the S.W.A.T. leader looked over the building plans for Andretti’s one last time. The garage the dealers were in had two entrances, one of them only accessible through a very narrow path and very likely under guard.

The two women exited the unmarked van and, together with the S.W.A.T. team and other officers, quickly got into position. The S.W.A.T. team would be covering the door entrance, while the remaining officers and inspectors covered the garage exit.

Moving as one, 20 police officers and detectives made their presence known, the S.W.A.T. team taking down the man guarding the door and flooding the second entrance.

However, the men inside seemed to have either been expecting them or were on their way out, for they quickly scrambled into their four cars and drove out with squealing tires, nearly running over several officers.

The four detectives dove out of the way; Frost quickly twisted around and started shooting at the cars, hitting two cars in the tires and one in the back window. Jane didn’t have time to be impressed by her partner’s aim; they all scrambled to their feet and into their cars, initiating a hot pursuit.

 

******

 

Back at the Hall, several people were gathered in the A/V lab, following the proceedings through the helicopters’ camera feeds. Jacobi slammed a fist against a desk.

“They’ll never manage to keep up with them now!”

“And how are they still driving? Didn’t they just shoot out two tires?” Cindy asked.

“They are probably using armoured tires.” Ashley supplied. “They seal up with a gel if punctured and that actually slows the cars down. Also, since they are in the city it might be easier to keep up with them… Even such cars have to slow down when going around turns…”

Lily watched the pursuit with acute concentration. Then something hit her. “Is there any way we can talk to mom?” She asked.

Everyone swivelled to look at her.

“They are following the GTA: San Andreas game!”

Ashley glanced back at the screen, noting with surprise that her sister was right.

“They are following a video game?” Claire asked somewhat befuddled.

“From a psychiatric point of view it is very likely that they do so.” Maura said. “A lot of crimes nowadays are based on video games, especially the one’s involving shootings and car chases. One of the cars the dealers are using is also based on a movie…”

“But we are talking about drug dealers, real criminals…” Jill intervened.

“And they are not known for being very smart… And doesn’t one of the ‘Fast and Furious’ movies deal with this type of story? Drug dealers using such cars to drive back and forth across the Mexican border?” Jacobi looked at Lily. “Are you sure about this?”

The girl looked at the screens again, the dealers’ cars weaving through the city blocks at high speeds, the police doing their best to keep up. “Yes, I’m positive. I’ve seen Ash playing the game hundreds of times.”

“We can predict what they’ll be doing next, if they keep to the game. One of the cities of the game, San Fierro, is based on San Francisco…” Ashley added. “If I remember correctly, they’re driving out of the Mission District towards The Castro… They may have a safe house there… I think they’ll also split up once they get to-”

No sooner had the girl spoken the words, the cars on the screen split up into two pairs, each pair turning into opposite directions at the intersection the brunette was about to name. The police cars all swerved, half of them going one way, the other half the other way.

“I’ll be damned…” Jacobi muttered, turning to the tech sitting in front of the screens. “Patch us through to dispatch and get me Boxer and Rizzoli on the radio!” He ordered, getting two headsets for the girls and sitting them down next to the man. “Somebody get me a map of the city streets!” One of the officers quickly ran out of the room.

 

******

 

“Goddamn it!!” Lindsay cursed, turning the wheel with all her might to the right.

Kayla quickly grabbed the radio, contacting all the other units involved in the pursuit. “Split up!! We don’t want to lose any of them!!” She barked into the radio, receiving several affirmative responses in return. “Rizzoli?!”

“We turned left!” Frost hissed into the radio, holding onto his seat as his partner made a hard turn into an alley.

Several expletives were heard across the line, as Jane did her best to keep up with the suspects. “I am _not_ letting them do this again!” She yelled, the car shaking as it hit a trashcan, sending it flying out into the street, and then went up the sidewalk when they turned left.

“MOM!!” The sudden, unexpected yell coming through the radio, nearly had Lindsay drive head on into a pole.

“ASHLEY?!! What the hell are you doing??” The inspector yelled, sparks flying everywhere, as she gunned the car down an incline.

“Listen, mom!” Lily said. “They are going to turn right into a jewellery store that is made of glass walls-” That particular jewellery store kept it’s stocks in the basement and not at the back, like most stores of the same kind.

Kayla’s eyes widened in disbelief as the two cars in front of them did just that, coming out the back onto a parallel street.

“Don’t go after them!!” Ashley yelled. “Keep going down the street and then turn on the first right and then turn left. They will be going straight past you…”

Lindsay glanced at her partner in disbelief.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!” Rizzoli yelled across the radio.

“Jane, they are going to turn right!” Lily said and then hastened to explain, when she saw the detectives’ car follow after the suspects. “They are copying one of the Grand Theft Auto games!”

“What?!” Several people exclaimed through their radios.

“GTA: San Andreas to be precise. One of the levels of the game involves driving through the Mission District toward Castro and losing the cops along the way. They are probably driving to a safe house.”

Kayla was thrown against the door when Lindsay swerved left, getting behind the suspects again.

Ashley checked the map spread out in front of her. “Mom, your suspects are probably taking the James Lick Freeway and then driving all the way down Market Street to an underground parking lot. Jane, yours are going to try and lose you through the city blocks to get to 18th Street and then head to the same place on Market Street as the others.”

There was a lot of cursing and screeching of tires heard across the radio again. Jill actually giggled at some of the expletives she could hear coming from her friend, Claire raising an expressive eyebrow.

“How can you be sure about this?!” Frost asked, eyes widening as they literally drove through Dolores Park after the suspects, swerving left and right to avoid trees.

“We’re not 100% sure, but they do seem to be doing exactly what I’d be doing in the game.” Ashley replied.

“Is there any way to stop them, maybe intercept them along the way?” Jacobi asked, glancing from the screens to the girls and then back to the screens.

“Humm… Ash, don’t the cops split up in the game too?” Lily asked her sister.

The brunette’s eyes widened. “They do! In the game if you’re not fast enough to get to the safe house, the cops split up, some cars still chasing the thieves, while others block the exits of the streets we take towards the one with the safe house…”

“ _Bloody hell_!” Jane yelled, watching in shock as the dealers drove right through the park’s iron gates back onto the street. “What are those cars made of?! Don’t answer that, Maura!” She growled, imagining the woman was ready to provide an explanation, especially after several days of hearing Ashley talking about cars.

The M.E. looked slightly miffed, but chose to remain silent.

“ _Let’s do it_!” Kayla hissed. “Jacobi, get us some more back up to close off the exit from the freeway onto Market Street…”

Ashley and Lily made room for their uncle, so he could organize the roadblocks and send several units on different routes across the city.

 

******

 

_Wednesday October 26 th, around 10 p.m…_

 

“I still can’t believe it worked…” Jill said, voice full of wonder.

The apprehension of the suspects had been quite successful and it was all over the news. Reporter’s had flocked to the Hall to get information and Denise had disappeared to a press conference together with the Mayor.

Several officers were sent out to assess all the damage done during the pursuit, while others involved in it had to be sent to the local hospitals to receive treatment.

The detectives and inspectors filtered into the bullpen, the suspects being led into different interrogation rooms to be questioned.

Cindy heaved a sigh of relief, seeing that Lindsay was very dishevelled but otherwise fine. The inspector dropped into her chair, her head landing on her desk.

“Oh god…” Kayla muttered. “I don’t want to repeat something like that anytime soon…”

Frost and Jane sat down on the stairs leading to the upper floor. They could hear Jacobi on the phone in his office.

“Mom, are you okay?” Lily asked, she and her sister approaching the inspector carefully.

The teenagers squealed in surprise when the woman sprung to her feet and enveloped them in a crushing hug. “I take back everything I ever said about video games being a waste of time!”

The adults laughed, Cindy patting her lover on the back.

“You might want to let them go, Linz.” Claire grinned. “They are turning blue…” The inspector released her daughters.

“Does this mean I get to see the cars?” Ashley asked, hopeful grin on her face. Lindsay burst into laughter.

 

******

 

_October 28 th, Friday evening…_

 

“Lily! Can you get the door?” Lindsay yelled from the kitchen where she was helping her lover with dinner preparations. The two women shared a grin, knowing exactly who it was at the door.

Their daughter’s delighted squeal reverberated through the house, getting Ashley’s attention, the girl poking her head out her bedroom. “What’s going on?”

Lily dragged their guests back into the living room. Jane dropped a duffel bag next to the couch, Maura wheeling her small suitcase in and setting it next to her friend’s bag. “Hi!”

“Jane! What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today!” The brunette teen exclaimed, rushing into the living room to hug the woman.

“I’m taking a few days off; thought I’d stay here and try to make up for Junior’s lack of sports knowledge.” Lindsay glared at the ribbing, before disappearing back into the kitchen. “I also managed to convince Dr. Isles that the fair city of Boston and its coroner’s office would survive without her expertise for a few days…” The detective drawled.

“And who exactly convinced you to take some days off?” Lily questioned her mother’s cousin. “Because from what I’ve heard, you are just like mom… It requires a very explicit order from uncle Jacobi for her to do so. Or maybe a suspension.”

“Or generally that mom glare at her.” Ashley added conspiratorially “It’s the most effective way.”

Jane laughed. “That’s why I’m still single.”

“And also why you are staying a few extra days in San Francisco… So you don’t have to listen to your mother enumerating all of what you are missing by being single.” Maura added.

Jane gave her friend a glare, to which Maura just grinned. The two teenagers giggled.

“How about instead of bickering about reasons for taking time off, you show our guests to their rooms girls?” Cindy suggested.

Lily grabbed Maura’s hand and dragged her away to her bedroom. “Come meet Martha, she’s the sweetest dog…” The good doctor was taken aback by such a violation of her personal space.

Jane chuckled at her friend’s befuddled look. “Does Lily always take such liberties with people she met just a few days ago?”

“I think Dr. Isles is her new hero.” Lindsay commented, walking into the living room and handing her cousin a beer. “She doesn’t talk about anything else these days: ‘Dr. Isles wears the coolest outfits…’, ‘Dr. Isles is really smart…’, Dr. Isles this, Dr. Isles that…”

“Maybe Maura will learn something about interpersonal relationships…”

“I heard that!” Came from the other room, the woman sticking her head out and glaring. Lily stuck her head out as well, grinned and then pushed the woman back inside.

Jane laughed. “So, let’s go check out these new digs of mine…”

Ashley grinned and led the detective to her room. “I have to show you my autographed poster of Ellis Vanderholt…”


End file.
